<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found: Witchertober 2020 Prompt by Panerato (Pandorama36)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519337">Found: Witchertober 2020 Prompt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato'>Panerato (Pandorama36)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witchertober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witchertober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found: Witchertober 2020 Prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A love of poetry came to Jaskier at the age of 19. Having gained a passion for the written word he convinced his parents to let him study at Oxenfurt. When they agreed he left home to study the liberal arts. For several years he learned about music, prose, literature, and everything else deemed worthy for a scholar such as he. </p><p>When he graduated he decided to stay at his new home and became a professor there. Teaching his students about art and expressing one’s self through the numerous mediums was enjoyable. He loved the intellectual discourse, sharing a passion for prose with his peers, and all the beautiful people he met. It only lasted a year until he decided to travel the open road and become a bard.</p><p>His new home became whatever tavern he came along, lover’s bed he slept in, or tree he curled up next to at night. Inspiration for his songs were drawn from his heart breaks, the raucous cities he visited, and stories he heard from drunk patrons. One particular patron, a man with white hair and two swords, told him an interesting tale. That the monsters he sang about didn’t exist.</p><p>Intrigued by this stranger, Jaskier decided to follow him. Almost immediately he found what he didn’t realize he had been searching for all along. Wherever this man went, whether it was on the side of the road, in a cozy tavern, or falling asleep next to him. As long as Geralt was by his side, Jaskier had found his home with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also follow me on tumblr: <a href="https://eratobard.tumblr.com/">EratoBard</a><br/>My main blog is <a href="https://panerato.tumblr.com/">Panerato</a>.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>